Death Note: New War
by Russa Maria
Summary: Following Ryuk's example, many Shinigami are dropping their Death Notes in the human world. These notes are picked up by humans all over the world, and soon the death tolls are too much for anyone to control. Both L and Light have been personally affected, so what will they do now? Death Note AU, with an interesting twist. Please Read and Review!
1. Proogue

**Hello there! This is my first story EVER, so I hope you like it. I don't think the prologue is too good, but I'll try to improve in the next chapter. Please read and review, I would like any kind of feedback! I do not own Death Note (unfortunately), otherwise L would still be very much alive.  
**

**Prologue**

It's night-time, and the room is dark. A large computer monitor is the only source of light, casting soft bluish shadows across the bare floor and walls of the room. It's a small cubicle - white walls, wooden floor. The monitor and a microphone, standing in the middle of the room, are the only visible furniture. It's all quet, deathly silent safe for the soft buzzing of the computer, which shows nothing but static at the moment. There is no visible movement.

A pale black-haired man sits in the corner in an awkward position, dead obsidian eyes staring straight frowards, unblinking. He is dressed in a white sweater and baggy jeans, and his feet are bare. His breathing is quet, yet rapid, unnerved. L Lawliet was trying very hard not to throw something at the stupid monitor.

He had just watched yet another news report. More deaths, more tragedies. More people dying of heart attack. Only it's not the same as before. This time, it's not Kira.. or at leats, not ONLY Kira. That much L had already figured out. Kira was a prefferencial killer, he killed only people who, in his mind, deserved to die. He only killed criminals and thugs, and occasional policemen that got too close to his track. These killings were much more random, involving civilians and innocents, people that had done nothing do deserve death. Yet the cause of death was the same - a sudden heart attack. It was too convenient to be a coincidence.

But that was not the reason L was so distraught. He had spotted something among the murders that went deeper, much deeper than even Kira's case went. Much closer to home than L liked it. Among the deaths were six teenagers, seemingly nothing important or interesting. But to L, those were the most significant deaths of all. He knew all of them by name, or at leats by alias. All of the six belonged to Wammy's House, an orphanage that acted as a training facility for children with exceptional intelligence. L himself had come out of the orphanage. What surprised and confused him most of all is that the murderer actually managed to kill them. It was common knowledge within the police force that Kira cannot kill a person without knowing their face and true name. A Wammy's House, the children weren't even called by their names, only by aliases, so they would never be in any danger. Until now..

The monitor suddenly came to life, and a large W appeared on it, taking up the entire screen. L looked up at it, still deep in thought, but listening non-the-less. "Yes, Watari?" he asked softly.

"There's been another murder, L." A hoarse voice of an old man spoke through the speakers, full of regret and pain. L's brows furrowed at this - he had never heard his mentor so off-set. "It's Linda this time. She was found in an alley a few blocks from the orphanage. She was stabbed three times"

L's head flew up immediately. _Linda._ She was a little girl who was taken into the orphanage just a few years ago, and the last that L had heard, she was a brilliant and talented artist. But that wasn't so important right now. What was important is that she didn't die from a heart attack, like the rest of them. She was stabbed. But why?

"She was stabbed?" L thought out loud. "But why? Why didn't he kill her like the rest?"

It seemed Watari had the answer. "Maybe he couldn't find any record of her name"

L raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she was one of the few students who didn't reveal her name when she got to Wammy's" Watari answered. "It's possible she didn't tell anyone, ever"

"Hmm.. So that means that the killer had somehow managed to get acess to the files on all the children at Wammy's.." L muttered, "But that's impossible, otherwise he would have already killed all of us.. But what other way is there for them to get this information? Unless.. they told him? That would explain why Linda was stabbed - she just wouldn't tell him her real name.."

"L?" Watari interrupted the man's train of thought. L raised his head once more. "There's something else" A small pause followed, but L didn't say anyting. He was patient. "There was a message written on her left arm, post-mortem. I'm sending it to you now"

"Very well" L's voice sounded surprisingly small and tired. The monitor flickered and a picture appeared on it - a message scribbled on a girl's arm in careful letters using a permanent black marker. Someone definitely wnated to make sure the message is received. '_This is just the beginning. I will have my vengeance.'_

L sighed. That told him absolutely nothing useful, other than the fact that all of Wammy's children were in grave danger. He had suspected that much already. L put his thumb in his mouth, thinking deeply. With another sigh, he spoke: "What does the police force make of this?"

"They are putting it out as isolated incidents, completely unrelated. I'm afraid they won't help you this time, they don't want to get involved. They're even pulling the plug on the Kira case"

L continued biting his nails in silence for a moment, thousands of thoughts racing through his mind at the same time. "I will continue working the Kira case, Watari" He stated. Not a plea, a demand.

"I'm afraid even you cannot carry an investigation by yourself." Watari said "You need a team with access to classified information, among other things"

"I know" L answered simply. "I have something in mind for that. Get me on the line with Wammy's House as soon as possible"

~oOo~

On the other side of the city, a young man named Light Yagami is sitting in his room, fiddling with a pen as he watches the evening news report. The black Death Note lies closed by his side, a look of determination and frustration on his face. Ryuk, the shinigami, was standing over him, chewing on a blood-red apple from the fruit basket. Neither were speaking. The only sounds in the room were those of the television and Ryuk's chewing.

_'Fifteen more bodies were found today in the residential areas of Tokyo. Twelve of them were teenagers, seven females and five males, and three were middle-aged men. The cause of death in all cases were proven to be sudden heart attacks. The main question is: is it the work of Kira, the liberator? If so, why had he moved on to killing innocents..'_

"This is ridicious!" Light exclaimed, violently pressing the OFF button on the remote, turning off the TV in the middle of the broadcast. "I didn't do any of this!"

Ryuk laughed darkly as he finished the apple, "You're not the only one who can posess a Death Note, you know" He said. "And not all humans are as.. obsessed with justice as you are."

"That's true" Light said, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "The truth is, it's been too dangerous for me to write names lately. Detectives from the police force are all over the place, and I'm afraid L is on me. Maybe this could provide the distraction I need.."

A loud _thud_ of the front door echoed through the house, startling Light. He stood up and looked out of his room - to find his mother barging in through the door, looking positively horrified.

"Mother?" Light asked softly as he descended the stairs, Ryuk trailing him. The senior took his mother by her arms and led her to the living room, settling her down in a sofa. "What's wrong?"

"I-I.." Sachiko Yagami tried to speak, but her body was shaking so violently that she couldn't. That was when Light began to get worried, he had never seen his mother so terrified.

"Calm down, mom" He said softly, putting a comforting hand on Sachiko's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and try again. What happened?"

Sachiko took several ragged breaths before speaking, though stuttering severely. "It's Sayu! She's.. dead.." She burst into violent tears, stopping herself from saying anymore.

But that was enough for Light. His eyes wide, hands shaking slightly, he grabbed his mother, bringing her to face him. "How? Who? Why!" He practically yelled at her.

"She.. had a.. heart attack.." Sachiko managed to get out in-between sobs.

Light froze in place, still holding his mother tightly. "I.. Mom, you should go lie down.." He helped Sachiko into her bedroom before retiring to his room and locking the door behind him. For the next few moments, he sat on his bed, staring silently in front of him.

It was Ryuk who broke the silence. "What's wrong? You seem rather distraught."

"Didn't you hear?" Light growled back. "My sister is dead! Just because some idiot felt like writing HER name in their Death Note!"

"So?" Ryuk asked in a bored voice. He really didn't understand humans.

"SO!" Light fumed. "I have spent months trying to make the world a better place, for people like her! I will find the one who did this and I will illiminate him. He will be punished."

"If you say so" Ryuk answered, his voice still filled with boredom, as he reached for another apple.

Light turned away from the Shinigami and stared into the black sky outside the window, his Death Note grasped in his hand. "I will find you, wherever you're hiding, and I will illiminate you. That is my justice."

~oOo~

The news report has reached even the farthest outskirts of the city. In a large, seemingly abandoned house on the edge of a cliff, a petite blond-haired girl sits lotus-style in a small room filled with computers. Every screen shows the same thing - the evening news on crimes and deaths in the city. The girl is rather small, pale, and her blond hair reaches to her shoulders, and is held by a black bow. She is tapping her fingers on the keyboard impatiently, her large blue eyes darting from one screen to another behind the frames of her glasses. Light bangs can be seen under her eyes in the dim light of the monitors.

"This is not good, not good at all.." She whispers to herself as she watches the news, and her expression gets more frustrated with every minute that passes, every word that is said.

Suddenly, the power goes out. The girl stares at the blank monitor in front of her for a moment, eyes widening slightly in surprise. She tries typing, but it's no use - the power is really gone, so the computers are dead. She stands up sharply as she realises something, and rushes out of the room, moving swiftly and silently, yet somewhat unsure of what she is doing. It takes her five minutes to pack a mesenger bag with everything she needs - and it's then that she hears a knock on the door.

The blond freezes up, eyes darting from one side to another like a trapped animal. A minute passes.. then another.. Then, the sound of a door going down is heard and the girl darts towards the opposite end of the house. A shadow is following her, but the girl doesn't turn around to see who it is. The shadow slowly closes in as they run around the house, and then..

The blond girl jumps out of a window, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere. A few get stuck in her arms and legs, but she keeps running, straight into the darkness outside. The shadow had stopped following her, staring out the broken window as her slim figure rapidly retreats. Then it turns around and walks away.


	2. Chapter 1: And the clock starts ticking

**thank you, people who have read this story, and especially those who have left a review.**

**here's the first chapter, i hope you like it.**

**i don't own the Death Note series, or any of its characters. i do, however, have the right to my oc's and the plot idea**

**please enjoy! and don't forget to tell me what you think - i would love some constructive criticism!**

**Chapter 1: And the clock starts ticking**

It's amazing just how anaffected the common people ofthe planet are. Hundreds of people are dying all over the world, yet life in the Kanto region of Japan moves onwards unaffected, and the people are so innocently unaware. After all, to many of them Kira was a blessing, a safe of a secure new world. They have not yet cought on that Kira is no longer alone. These people scurry around, too preocupied with their own lives to see the bigger picture. Or maybe they just don't want to. It's a beautiful spring day, and the shopping centre is filled with people preparing for the holidays. Spring Festival is only a few weeks away, and everyone has things to do.

The food court is also full with people, mostly in couples or groups, happily chattering away or making out on a banch, ignoring the people around them. All seems well in this perfectly normal corner of the universe. Yet every once in a while, someone gets the strangest feeling that they're being watched, forcing them to turn around and find nothing behind them but a young black-haired woman in a fur coat, reading a foreign romance novel. Nothing out of the ordinary. And they turn away, seemingly satisfied, but the weird feeling stays with them until they leave the court, and the eye range of a meticulous stranger.

When no one is looking her way, the raven-haired stranger lifts her sapphire eyes behind the thick surface of her glasses, and scans the area. She is sitting in a corner, back pressed firmly against the wall behind her, holding a black messenger bag close to her body. She seems nervious, eyes flickering from place to place, expecting something even though the situation couldn't be less dangerous. Her own image in a window attracts her attention, and she swiftly pushes back a strand of blond hair showing from beneath the black, looking around to check if anyone noticed. And then it's back to eyeing crowd suspiciously every once in a while, pretending to read her book even though her thoughts are miles away.

~oOo~

The atmosphere is very different at police headquarters. Captain Soichiro Yagami, chief of the Kira investigation, was pacing back and forth around the meeting room.

"They can't do this!" Soichiro exclaimed suddenly, fingers tugging at greyish hair is despair. "They can't just close the Kira case like that!"

"C-calm down, chief" Touta Matsuda spoke up, sweat drops forming on his forehead.

"I agree with him, though" Aizawa was staring out the window, a determined look on his face. "We have gotten too far with the Kira case to stop now. Not to mention that there are way more people with Kira's powers now. I don't know about you, but I can't just sit around and do nothing while people die"

"It's not that!" Soichiro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "They killed my daughter! How can the government expect me to stay quet?"

"But chief, we can't really do anything about it" Mogi said. "The director won't listen to us, and if we go against him, we'll all lose our jobs"

"So?" Soichiro yelled, so suddenly it startled Matsuda, causing him to drop to the floor. "We swore we would give our lives to the Kira case! Why should it matter if we lose our jobs?"

"Even so.." Matsuda got back to his feet "We don't know where L is. It's not like we can do this without him"

This seemed to calm Soichiro down somewhat. He dropped into the nearby armchair and buried his face in his hands in despair. A moment of silence issued. No one was looking directly at each-other, and the tension in the room was palpable.

Suddenly, Matsuda's face brightened. He stood up rapidly and exclaimed: "The belts!"

Everyone stared at the young officer in silence for quite a while, expecting an explanation. But Matsuda continued standing there, lips spread from ear to ear in a sheepish smile.

Mogi couldn't stand it anymore. "SO?" He demanded.

Matsuda went beat red. He figured that everyone else understood him. "Eh.. We still have the.. the belts.. the ones that Watari gave us" He muttered out, rubbing the back of his neck nerviously.

This time, everyone got it. The officers exchanged excited looks, and nodded at each-other, determination settling in their eyes. Soichiro reached a trembling hand to his waistline and pressed a button.

Moments later, a phone rang.

~oOo~

"Chief Yagami just contacted" Watari said as soon as he shut the door of a luxurious hotel room behind him. "He demanded he and his team be allowed to continue investigating the rescent murders with you"

L, who was staring out the windoe for the last three hours, lifted his large eyes and blinked. "Tell him I appreciate their loyalty" He said dully. "I'll meet with them as soon as I can. More importantly, were you able to contact Wammy's?"

"Yes, they expect you there tomorrow, to speak to the children"

"In person?" L raised an eyebrow.

Watari sighed. "Yes, in person. You have to see which children are ready and which are not. You can't do that over a computer"

It was L's turn to sigh now. He stood up from his crouch in a sofa, from which he was looking out the window, and stared at the celing. "How is the search going?" He asked

"Nothing yet. I'm trying my best, but it's as if she's never existed."

L shook his head, a ghost of a smile passing his lips as he ran his thumb against them. "Just as I though. It's going to be difficult.." He thought out loud. "But maybe I'm overthinking matters. Maybe a message is all she needs. Maybe.."

~oOo~

It has been three hours since the misterious woman in a cloak appeared, and still she sits in the exact same corner, reading the exact same foreign novel. Well, she did leave to grab an ice-cream cone from a nearby stand, but aside from that nothing has changed. There are considerably less people in the plaza now, and the sun is low in the sky, colouring everything in different shades of pink and purple.

The woman's attention is attracted by the large TV screen in the centre of the plaza, which has suddenly changed from some meaningless commercial to a large L on a white background. The entire plaza went quet.

"This is L" a mechanically altered voice spoke through the speakers. "Many of you have heard that the police has stopped the Kira investigation. The government is afraid of being connected to the uprise in homisides. They believe that if they ignore it for long enough, it will go away. I will not back down from this. Kira is no longer alone out there, but what these people are doing is evil. Innocents are being killed. I will not stop until these murderers are brought to justice, with or without the help of the Japanese government."

Low murmurs spread through the plaza, some confused, some angry, some excited. The raven-haired woman chuckled under her breath. Typical L, she thought. _Trust him to put up a show where none is necessary. So childish. Nevertheless..'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the TV speaking again.

"Now I speak directly to Crimson" The woman's eyes widened behind her glasses. "I must congratulate. You are better at hiding than I have given you credit for. You even drove me to do something like this. But you know what's going on. You know what you must do. This is an order, not a request, Crimson. Watari will be waiting for you at the police station" And the screen turned back to commercials.

Long silence issued, covering the whole plaza in its heavy cloak. Then, as if on command, the whole place erupted in aound - people gossiping, chatting, discussing. No one took notice that the table in the corner had suddenly become empty.

~oOo~

"Misa! Misa, open up!" Light Yagami yelled as he banged his fist against the door of a luxurious house.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" a high-pitched, angry voice sounded from inside the house before the door snaps open to reveal a petite blond girl in a black lolita dress. Her face froze in a frown for a moment as she took in who was standing in front of her, and then her lips spread into a wide smile. "Light-ku~n!" She squaled as she threw herself at the boy. "I can't believe you're here! I knew you would come for me!"

"Listen, Misa.." Light tried desperately to loosen the girl's hold on him, but to no avail. Misa was just too clingy, and it was starting to really get on Light's nerves. "I'm here to ask you a favour"

Misa let go, pouting playfully. "Awwww.. How come you never come to just see me?" She whined.

"Misa, this is serious" Light said, fighting the urge to kill her. He reached out and grabbed her hands. "My sister was killed by a Death Note. I know it I need you to use the Shinigami eyes to find the one responcible"

Misa's face suddenly became serious, but worried. "But Light.." she spoke, and her voice lost its annoying shrill "There are just too many these days. Too many people whose lifespans I can't see. I don't have any way of knowing which one of them killed your sister"

Light's eyes flickered dangerously. "Then I'll just have to kill EVERYONE whose lifespan you can't see. Misa"

Misa gulped, concern in her eyes. "Are.. are you sure we should do that..? I mean, some of them are innocent people.."

"Of course I'm serious!" Light exclaimed, grabbing Misa by the shoulders. "This is the only way! I will get my revenge for her, no matter what it takes!"

Misa was outright terrified by now. But if she said no, or did anything against Light, she would die, no doubt about that. So she decided to go along with the boy, for now. "Okay, then!" The blond fakes cheerfullness.

**Okay then, the chapter is done. This is just the beginning, so not much is told here, but it's a start. What are the police going to do? What is L planning to do at Wammy's? Who is this strange woman in a coat? and most importantly, Has Light finally lost it?**

**Read on to find out! ^-^**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Percival

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I was really busy, and when I wasn't I had this annoying writer's block. I'm back now, so I will try to update as often as possible, though I can't really name a definite deadline - that would kill the fun of writing for me, and we don't want that. Anyway, here's the second chapter - hope you like it! Just so you know, there will be OC characters in this story (if you haven't figured out that much already). I'm trying to make them as realistic as possible, but advice would be welcome. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (I WISH!). The only things I do own are my OCs and the plot ideas.**

**Chapter 2: Percival**

It was almost dark when a raven-haired woman walked into the police station, acting rather.. oddly. She never remained in the same spot for longer than a few seconds, always moving around the wide room, always keeping her back to the wall. Her eyes were running around wildly, searching.

Matsuda, who was left in charge at the station while the others went to talk to L, found her behavior strange, though he thought it would be impolite to start asking questions about it. "Uh.. ma'am? Is there something you need?" He asked.

The woman turned around, a confused look passing over her face. But as fast as it came, it disappeared, and her lips spread into a sugar-sweet smile.

"Ah, yes!" She exclaimed, making her way to Matsuda. Her voice was high-pitched and held an accent to it - possibly british or french, though Matsuda couldn't really tell. She flapped her eyelashes innocently at him. "My name is Marianne Merridew. I've only arrived in Japan three days ago, and I wasn't sure if this was the right place.."

Matsuda immediately jumped out of his seat, smiling ear-to-ear. All of his previous worries and doubts were immediately forgotten - he couldn't even begin to think how such an innocent creature could possibly be a threat. "What are you looking for, ma'am?"

"Well," The woman gave him another innocent look. "I was told that the great detective L was currently working here.. I would like to discuss something with him"

Matsuda's face fell a little. He couldn't very well tell her where L was, could he? It could be a trap.. But the girl seemed generally concerned, if not frightened, so surely she wasn't of danger to L?

While the young officer was deep in thought, the woman who called herself Marianne was observing his face closely, taking notice of every move, every breath.. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head - and found it incredibly amusing.

The officer never did get the chance to respond. He opened his mouth to do so, but closed it again when he noticed an elderly man in a long coat, who walked in through the door and was now standing next to them.

"Is everything alright, Matsuda?" The man asked.

"Y-yes, sir" The young officer answered, rubbing the back of his neck nerviously. "Miss Marianne wants to talk to L.."

The older man looked down at the woman, who barely reached his shoulder in height, and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well then, I will take care of this for you. Come with me, miss"

Matsuda nodded absent-mindedly as he watched the elder man walk out the door again. The girl gave the officer one last smile before hurrying out as well. However, as soon as Matsuda was out of sight, the smile disappeared, like it was never there. Instead, her lips were one thin line, and her eyes lost that innocent shine, becoming serious and cold behind the glasses.

"Nice to see you again, Watari" she spoke quetly, her voice even. Though the accent was still there, her tone was low and even, no longer high-pitched and girly.

The elder man smiled softly. "Marianne?" He seemed amused.

"Marianne Merridew. A thirty-three-year-old woman from France. Married, three kids, works for a travelling agency." The girl answered, matter-of-factly. " She died two weeks ago, a car accident. It was the first name that came to mind. Seemed appropriate, too. She had black hair."

"I see" Watari gave a light chuckle.

"The police here are rather useless" The girl added after a moment of silence. "That man didn't even ask for identification"

~oOo~

Meanwhile, L was having a meeting with the rest of the police taskforce back at his room at the hotel.

"But what can we do on our own?" Aizawa was saying. "It's not like we can just arrest someone without governmental permission. We would all go to jail immediately"

"True" L said between spoonfulls of strawberry shortcake. Like always, he was sitting with his knees pushed up to his ches, feet bare. "But that would only happen if we were connected to their disappearance."

"Why does that matter?" Soichiro interrupted. "All that matters is we catch this guy, not if we get caught or not! The government would only thank us if we do!"

"Mr Yagami, you're getting ahead of yourself" L answered. "It wouldn't do us any good if we all go to jail. You should really calm down, or you'll do something completely irrational. You have a wife and son - imagine how hard it would be on them if you ended up in jail."

Soichiro hung his head. "Yes.. you're right. I apologize."

L nodded. "Officially, I'm not even in Japan anymore. If someone just happens to go missing in the next few months, it's highly unlikely they'll ever be linked to me. As for you - Oh, there you are. Perfect timing."

He turned tothe pair that had just walked in through the door - an elderly man and a young woman.

"Good day, gentlemen" Watari nodded in acknowledgement of the officers as he took off his coat and hat and made his way to the kitchen.

The girl remained standing, perfectly still and perfectly silent, her cold eyes moving from one man to the other behind her glasses. They landed on L last, and for a moment the two stood there, staring each-other down. Well, the girl was staring him down, L just stared in responce. Then the girl nodded and took off the coat, and the black-coloured wig. And under that was an adolescent girl with messy shoulder-length blond hair, wearing a long sleeved turtle-necked sweater, dark-blue jean shorts and black army boots that went up to her thighs. She held on to her messenger bag, which she held close to her, protective, as she made her way to the nearest empty armchair, sitting down cross-legged in it. She remained silent.

The police officers were all giving L questioning looks. L took another bite of his cake before even acknowledging that fact. "This is an aquitance of mine" he said as he continued eating. "Her name is Crimson. She kindly agreed to help us out."

"No I didn't" The girl spoke up, staring daggers in L while her face and voice remained calm. "I didn't agree to do _anything_"

"But you came" L pointed out. "You knew why, and you came. So you agree"

"I came because I didn't have anywhere else to go." Crimson retorted angrily. "And I don't see why you would need _my_ help anyway. Aren't you the greatest detective of all time?"

"Three of them, actually" L answered. "But I do need help with this one. And I think I might need your.. skills."

"My _skills_?" Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the Japanese government are not helping us." L explained. "As you've probably already figured out. Plus, I think this particular case has a.. personal side to it, both to me and to you"

Crimson sighed. "Fine" She agreed. "What do you want from me?"

"For now, absolutely nothing" L said before turning to the officers, who were all sitting there rather awkwardly. "As I was saying before, we need to be careful. You will all be resuming with your normal duties as policemen, just to avert suspicion. You will report anything that happens directly to me, and you will be coming here on regular basis. I believe that there are multiple killers in this case - but only one is organised and important here. It could be possible that he or she is organising the smaller killers."

"But if there are many of them, how are we supposed to catch them all?" Mogi asked.

L raised his head "We might need allies.."

~oOo~

"Light?" Misa Amane asked, her voice a little shaky.

She and the young Yagami were sitting in a cafe in one of the busier parts of town. Even though it was nearly nightfall, there were still hundreds of people there, running around for some last-minute things. They have been there for nearly four hours, and Light had been writing in his Death Note non-stop all that time. Misa was getting tired, not to mentioned frightened. In that time, she had said dozens of names, and now all of those people were dead.

Light ignored her. "Next" He ordered, having finished writing the last name. Fourty seconds later - another man was dead.

Misa hesitated. She loved Light, sure, and she was unmeasurably grateful to Kira for avenging her parents, but the way the boy was acting was terrifying. Not to mention wrong, but that was a minor manner. Still, she couldn't tell him he was wrong, there was no guarantee he wouldn't kill _her_ in his anger.

"Don't worry, Misa" Rem whispered in her ear, as if she had read her thoughts. "I will not let anyone harm you"

Misa nodded, but that didn't make her feel much better.

Light raised his head, brown eyes glaring the blond down. "Next" He said, and his voice was harsh, cold, and deadly.

"..Nunnaly Takamura.." Misa's voice was almost a whisper, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Light noticed. He wrote the name down and turned to the blond, ignoring the black-haired woman that dropped dead just a few metres from him. "What's wrong, Misa?" He asked, his voice a little softer.

"N-nothing!" Misa faked a smile again, but Light didn't buy it. He grabbed her by the wrist harshly.

"Do you have something to say to me?" He asked, his face inches away from Misa's, lips spread in a terrifying smile. "Are you against the new world I'm creating?"

"I-I.." Misa stuttered nerviously, terrified. Her whole body was shaking now.

"Light Yagami, if you do not let go of Misa now, I will write your name in my Death Note" Rem interrupted.

Light looked at her for a moment, then pulled back, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Misa" He sounded sincere, but Misa had the strangest feeling he wasn't really. "It's getting late. I better walk you home now"

Misa nodded. Her feet still shaky, she let the brown-haired boy walk her home. As she lay in her bed, a thought crossed her mind for the first time in her life - she had to get help. For herself, and for Light.

~oOo~

Light Yagami headed home after dropping Misa off, feeling rather pleased. He must have gotten the killer now, having killed so many. Yet there was still this feeling in his stomach, a feeling that something is off somehow. It was that feeling that made Light so uneasy by the time he got home.

The building was quet, but Light didn't pay attention. It was always like that rescently - his sister was dead, his father was busy at work, and his mother.. his mother tried to spend as mich time as possible away from home, where so many memories of her daughter haunted her every move. Light suspected she was over at some friend's place. She still left her son food, cooking it in the morning before leaving, so Light was content. He wasn't in the mood for conversation anyway.

It has been a little over a week since Sauy's death, and already Light's life was falling apart. He had frequent sleepless nights, he barely kept his grades up in univercity (though he was still the top of the class), and he stopped interacting with anyone but Misa, who he only talked to because of the Eyes anyway.

Light sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. The lack of sleep was getting to him. Ryuuk, who was floating next to him chomping on an apple, laughed.

"You're so sleepy you didn't notice you sat on a note" He said cheerfully. He found it rather funny to see Light this distraught.

The boy got the piece of paper, expecting it to be a note from his mother or something. He skimmed over it, and his heart stopped. It wasn't from his mother. Or anyone he knew, for that matter.

_Hello there, Light Yagami_

_I must thank you for getting rid of all those sinners for me. Now their Death Notes are mine, all mine. You did me a great favour._

_You killed all those sinners for nothing. The real killer was not one of those sinners you have slain, but me. Yes, me._

_You might ask why. Your little sister was so pure and innocent, you think. But she was not. Like the rest of humanity, she was dirty with her sins, unworthy of the gift of life._

_The answer is simple - I am Justice. I will become God's Sword, and I will cleanse the world from all those unworthy of the Creator's love. They shall be banished from existence, into the abyss._

_Young Sauy Yagami was just the beginning. I will not stop until I have cleansed the world. So, what is your next move?_

_~Percival~_

Light stared blankly at the note, hand-written in small, careful writing. The words circulated through his head. He was wrong. _He was wrong_. Impossible. Unthinkable. This little 'Percival' has fooled Kira himself. More than that, he was _**mocking**_ him!

With an enraged scream, Light punched the wall.

**Okay, another chapter done! Hope this wasn't too Mary-Sue-ish.. Sorry to all Matsuda fans out there, but I can absolutely imagine him doing something that silly. Don't worry, though, he'll get a chance to redeem himself later on. See you soon, with another chapter!**


End file.
